


That Time Kira Sees Malia Naked

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Malia, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: Malia takes showers and likes being naked. Kira likes staring.





	1. Chapter 1

Malia scrubbed at her legs, dirt slipping off her feet and down the drain. She heard Kira call her name and rolled her eyes. She had said she would be a half an hour, right? It’s only been ten minutes and she just got comfortable in the stark hot water. She sighed, scratching leaves out of her hair and making a face when they stuck to her fingers. Kira called out for her again, sounding confused and stomped her way into Malia’s room, barely knocking. 

Malia turned off the water and opened her bathroom door in a dramatic billowing of steam. Kira squeaked and jumped back, almost knocking over a picture on Malia’s desk of the two of them together. It was Malia’s favorite, both of them making funny faces and throwing water balloons at each other under the summer’s beating heat. 

Kira gawked at Malia, who stood in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow. “What? You said it was important.” She said of her nudity, towel clutched in her hands. She began to dry off her arms and glanced at Kira, who was still staring, mouth gaping. 

Finally she murmured, “you are naked,” and covered her face in her hands, looking like a child with her pigtails and sailor moon tights. 

Malia shrugged and started rubbing the towel down her back before stepping into her jeans. She breezed past Kira, who jumped at their contact, and lounged on her bed, tying her hair up in towel. 

Kira peeked through her fingers and quickly recovered them while saying, “boobs, boobs Malia!”

Malia laughed at her friend and started searching for a shirt while muttering, “shirts are for losers, anyway, I love being naked.” Kira turned beet red and stuttered out a complaint about the room being too hot and escaped. What’s her problem? Malia wondered, pulling on her shirt and following her outside her room. “You said it was important.”

Kira stopped fleeing and wheeled around to face her, dropping her hands when she saw she was dressed, face still hot. “What? Oh, right, I mean,” she said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and struggled with her words. She kept glancing at Malia’s chest, which was odd. Malia was pretty certain that she didn’t have anything weird on her shirt. “Lydia said they saw more hunters and we should stay together.”

Malia huffed, taking the towel out of her hair and shaking it out. Kira dashed out of the way of the water droplets and laughed as some got on her face. “Sorry,” Malia said, reaching out and wiping some of the water away. Kira’s heart stuttered and Malia scrunched up her nose. “What’s wrong, your heart’s all wonky.”

Kira blushed, sweet and mortified, and back away from Malia and made her way to the Tate kitchen. “It’s nothing,” she said, rummaging through the fridge. 

Malia glared at the back of her head, coming up directly behind her, “you’re lying, Kira, why?”

Kira sighed and ignored the question, muttering something about werecreatures as she pulled out fruit and offered Malia her own food. Malia grabbed her face and stared her down. “Are you worried about the hunters, because you can take care of yourself.”

Kira’s face lit up at the compliment, though Malia would have assumed Kira already knew that about herself. She was one of the most intimidating fighters, but she didn’t let it take over her mind. The power didn’t own her; she was the master of it. 

Kira’s eyes slipped to Malia’s lips and she ducked out of Malia’s hands and bit into a piece of watermelon. Malia glowered, unaccustomed to Kira not letting her touch her. They were friends, they were pack, and she liked touching Kira. She was soft. 

“Have the others seen you naked?” Kira asked, peeking over her shoulder, hiding her face. 

“Yeah?” Malia said and frowned as Kira’s scent became embarrassed and sad. “But, you can see me naked more often?”

Kira tensed and dropped her watermelon, before scrambling to pick it up. She grabbed a paper towel and began to clean up her mess, the seeds and water had splashed across the tile. Malia studied her, eyes wandering from her hands to her black skirt. She dropped the fear in her shoulders; calmed at what she found when she looked at Kira. She was nervous, but not angry at Malia. She scented the air and opened her big eyes in pleasant surprise. She knew that smell that emanated from her best friend. 

“Kira, do you want to have sex with me?” She quirked her head to the side, curious and a little excited. It was okay if she did, it’s not like Malia had never thought about it. In fact, she thought about it all the time. 

Kira scrubbed the floor harder though there was nothing there like she was accumulating energy. Was she afraid? Afraid of her? Malia wondered, and took a worried step forward.   
Before she could ask, Kira glared up at Malia and said, “what if I do?” She was defiant, chin out, eyes steely. Was she waiting to be shot down?

Malia grinned wolfishly and knelt down in front of Kira. She wasn’t one to ever say no to her, especially not when she stood her ground to get something. She was such a beautiful person, someone she respected and loved. 

Malia touched their foreheads together and whispered, “then I guess we get to have sex.”

Kira sucked in a breath before giggling, eyes sprinkled with delight. She threw her arms around Malia’s neck and kissed her, sloppy, open mouth and perfect. Malia held her close, like she had imagined so many times during class, and slowed their kiss, fingers brushing stray hairs out of Kira’s face. 

“I like you a lot, Kira.” Malia stared intently into her best friend’s eyes to get to her to understand what she was trying to express. Her smile drowned the room in light, her eyes were like oaks of understanding, and her swiftness with her sword impressed Malia more than she could say. Kira pursed her lips and grinned before kissing Malia in a clash of messy teeth and watermelon juice. 

“I like you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you naughty people wanted sex.

Kira didn’t remember their romp from the kitchen to Malia’s bedroom. All tangled hands and hot kisses. She did remember bumping into the counter and that it was probably going to bruise, but she couldn’t be bothered with it. Funny how she had just tried to run away from this girl and her room, and now she needed to be in both the place and Malia. 

Kira pushed Malia gently towards her bed, tripping on her towel and grumbling about clutter and not being surprised. Malia went willingly, a small smile on her face. 

She wondered what her life would have been like if she had always had Malia. Maybe she would have fallen in love with her first instead of Scott, not that dating Scott had been bad. But this, the scorching heat in her chest and the wetness between her legs, was something new. The way Malia looked at her was deeper and less primal than Kira would have expected and it ate at her heart. 

Malia dropped onto the bed in a flurry of wet hair, and Kira climbed over, grinning down at her. Her hair fanned out, soaking the pillows without care, angelic and ethereal. Malia returned the grin, but she looked a little crazed with it, like she was trying too hard for Kira’s sake. Kira cursed her inability to smell emotions and placed her hand on Malia’s cheek, stroking the soft skin there with her thumb. “What’s wrong?” 

Malia’s face flew into a panic before stretching into an even more comical smile. “Nothing,” she said, too high pitched to be truthful. 

Kira sighed and kissed her cheek before she flopped to her side and pulled Malia close. Her breasts pressed against her arm and she bit her lip, wanting to taste Malia, wanting to take the nipple into her mouth that she could see through her cotton shirt. But Kira cared about Malia, more than anyone if she was being honest and something was off about her friend. “We aren’t doing anything until you tell me what’s up,” she said, tone serious but not condemning. She wanted to talk this out, to be there for her. Even if that meant they stopped, because Malia’s wellbeing was more important than being horny. 

Malia sighed and curled closer to Kira, arms resting against her hips. Her hand was heavy and it shook against the fabric. She bit her lip before quickly spitting out words like the burned her. “I’ve never been with a girl; I’ve only been with Stiles.”

Kira’s face split into a grin and touched her nose to Malia’s, letting out a sigh of relief. Kira had had thoughts of it being her looks, or Malia being unsure about liking girls, but this? Just nerves that coursed through Kira too, that was doable. “You’re ridiculous. I’ll teach you.” She pushed herself up on her elbow, ignoring the wet spot on the bed from Malia’s hair. 

Malia stared at her for a moment, as if she was taken aback, and then breathed out, “really?” She brightened, clutching Kira’s hip tighter, the heat in Kira’s chest expanding at how adorable Malia was. Instead of answering, because Kira knew she would just trip over her words, she reached forward and cradled Malia’s head in her hands, liking the feeling of her damp hair. She slowly bent her head and enveloped Malia’s lips in her own, tasting her. Malia groaned into Kira’s mouth and yanked their hips together and tried to grind against her, but she made a face at the lack of friction. Kira giggled and nipped her bottom lip, lapping at it and then nuzzling into Malia’s neck. Her friend growled in frustration, but Kira was going to go slow with her. Malia deserved to feel the best kind of sex for her first time with a girl, for her first time with Kira. 

She dragged her hands down Malia’s side, and then slid them back up to pull at Malia’s shirt. Her skin was soft and pliable, and Malia lazily let Kira mold her. The cold air flew across her chest and her nipples hardened, causing Kira’s heart to skip. Malia threw her shirt somewhere behind them, uncaring, hands coming back onto Kira’s arms and tugging frantically. Kira laughed and Malia followed her lead, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. Proud of herself for calming her down, Kira straddled Malia and cupped her breasts hesitantly in her hands. They were perfect to Kira, so plush and round. Malia sucked in a breath and watched Kira critically before nodding, intrigued. Kira wanted to taste so she leaned over Malia and lapped at a nipple, causing Malia to inhale sharply at the sudden wetness and stimulation. Kira laid her head on Malia’s other breast, hair rubbing against the nipple while Malia made a helpless sound. “What’s wrong baby,” she said, blushing slightly at her slip up. “I mean…”

“I feel…so turned on and I want something in me,” Malia interrupted, obviously not caring about the pet name. 

Kira smiled softly at that, making a mental note to try it again. “Do you?” Kira asked playfully, her hand sadly leaving her breast to trail down her stomach and onto her jeans. Malia bucked her hips in response and Kira began to unbutton Malia pants, pushing them down her legs. Oh, her legs. They were so long; Kira was at once jealous and pleased.

Malia kicked off her pants and whimpered, Kira taking pity on her and crawling back to cover her with her body. Her hair dangled down to tease the edges of Malia’s face. They shared a smile before Kira dipped down and sucked a nipple into her mouth, swiping her tongue over it. Malia gasped and spread her legs, as if she was begging with her body. She was on display and all for Kira. She moved her hand down between Malia legs, thankful that she hadn’t put on panties. Though, for another time, Kira mused, that could be really hot. 

Malia’s hips snapped up to her hand and she gently bit down on her breast while Malia started to struggle for her pleasure, already impatient. Kira hushed her and pressed a finger inside her wetness, amazed at the warmth. She pushed her finger in and out slowly, curling them and bringing her head up to kiss her filthily. Malia bit into it, tongue inside Kira’s mouth. Kira’s fingers sped up before she pulled away from the kiss, causing Malia to grumble and chase after her.

“Trust me, I’m gonna make you feel really good,” Kira said, settling in between Malia’s legs and wrapping one arm around her thigh, the other still soaked inside her pussy. Malia gave her an unsure look that Kira hushed, squeezing her strong leg. Malia nodded, hair sticking to her face as Kira licked from her fingers to her clit. Malia jumped into her mouth, crying out Kira’s name. It was the best sound Kira had ever heard and she knew she had to make Malia say her name like that for a long time. Forever, if possible. She was never going to get it out of her head, the picture of her spread out underneath her, screaming for her, begging. 

Kira swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking gentle while Malia whispered her name like a litany. She felt her shake from her ministrations, her hips sporadically angulating to get more friction. She loved the taste of her, like honey or water after a long run. She licked it up, getting lost in her smell and the feel of her walls clenched around her movements. 

“Please, Kir, I’m…” Malia mustered through her panting, hands coming down to curl her fingers into her hair. She found her pigtails and pulled, forcing her face deeper into her pussy. Kira moaned and Malia joined her, the vibration causing her to come around Kira’s fingers. She grinned wickedly as she came up to kiss her, and Malia got her own taste from Kira’s mouth. Malia face was covered in sweat that Kira wiped away, fondness in her bones that Malia seemed to share. Malia wetted her lips and took a deep breath, trying to get her wits about her after coming from Kira’s work. 

“Your turn,” she said, beaming up at her before flipping them over swiftly, a tiny ‘oof’ coming out of Kira’s mouth. 

She touched Malia’s arm, frowning up at her, though the view of Malia towering over her made her more and more turned on. She could ignore it for now. “You don’t have to.” It’s not that she didn’t need to come, or that she didn’t think Malia could do it. But she didn’t want her to feel obligated in anyway. “This is supposed to be about you.” 

“Oh,” Malia whispered in her ear, dangerous like she was on the hunt, “I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want actual smut?? Let me know!


End file.
